1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security devices, and in particular is concerned with a personal security device which is supported on the wearer and automatically activates when removed from its support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal security devices are particularly desirable for persons who are alone at times, e.g., walkers, joggers. Conventional security devices are known which can be carried by the wearer. In the event of an emergency, the conventional security device is typically activated by some form of switch to signal for aid.
A disadvantage of the conventional personal security device is thus that the user must locate a switch or trigger to activate the device. In an emergency, the user may be unable to locate or maneuver the switch, thereby rendering the device useless. In some instances, the trigger or switch may become jammed or inoperative. Also, the user may lose the device (e.g., in a struggle) before it is activated. In other personal protection devices, the user is required to position a spray can to deter an attacker. When attacked, the victim may not be able to properly orient and aim the spray nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,315 issued to Simpson in 1958 discloses a personal safety alarm which provides an audible and visible signal for aid. A spring loaded actuating bar activates the alarm when a user releases the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,474 issued to Mariol in 1984 discloses a personal security device which contains a canister of pressurized gas having an offensive odor. As the gas escapes from the canister, it emits a loud shrieking noise. The alarm is activated by a trigger.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in personal security devices. It is desirable that a personal security device be portable and easily supported on the wearer. Additionally, it is desirable that a personal security device be such that it can be automatically activated when removed from its support, without requiring use of a conventional trigger or switch. Furthermore, it is desirable that an audio alarm emitted by an improved personal security device facilitate the emittance of sound regardless of the location of the device. The achieving of these various needed improvements becomes the object of the invention. Other objects will appear as the description proceeds.